


Sexual Healing

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Chris convalesces at home after getting out of the sewers, he gets a visitor in the form of Jordan Parrish ... who brings Lydia Martin with him.  Chris is a bit confused, but it quickly becomes evident why they're there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Healing

Chris attempted to shift on the bed and hissed as his stitches pulled. He let out a low groan and sank back against the pillows on his bed; he’d be released from the hospital, although he had to hire a nurse to come and help him. He still didn’t know what Deputy Parrish had done, but he knew he owed the younger man a debt.

“Mr. Argent?”

Chris looked over at the doorway to where his night nurse stood. “It can’t be time for my medication already, Angela,” he said. They’d prescribed him some heavy duty painkillers but Chris was hesitant to take them, at least in large doses.

“No, sir,” Angela replied with a smile. “You have a visitor.” She stepped back and let the visitor in. “I’ll just be in my room - use the intercom if you need anything.”

Chris nodded and watched her leave before turning his attention to his guest. “Deputy Parrish,” he said.

Jordan smiled, hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans. “Please, call me Jordan.”

“Jordan,” Chris said. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I wanted to see how you were doing,” Jordan said. “After … you know.”

Chris gave Jordan a slightly pained smile. “Doing much better, thanks to you,” he said. “I’m fairly certain I wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t saved me with whatever power you have.”

“Still don’t know what that power is,” Jordan replied with a shrug. “I’m … um … I’m glad you’re okay.” He hesitantly closed the distance between them and settled on the edge of the bed.

“I owe you a debt, Jordan,” Chris said, wincing a bit as a jolt of pain shot through him, then jumped when he felt a hand on his.

“You don’t owe me anything,” Jordan murmured, gently rubbing his thumb along the top of Chris’ hand.

Chris hummed softly; Jordan’s touch was surprisingly gentle. “So, you can see I’m doing well,” he mumbled.

“You’re doing very well,” Jordan replied, blatantly admiring Chris’ bared chest.

Chris felt his cheeks flush a bit, slightly embarrassed by the attention. It had been a long while since he’d been admired like that, felt mutual admiration like that. Jordan Parrish was extremely attractive, with an almost innocent quality that begged for attention. He cautiously turned his hand over and clasped Jordan’s hand in his, meeting Jordan’s gaze.

“Chris,” Jordan murmured. “Don’t feel obligated to … repay anything.”

“It’s not repayment,” Chris replied. He tried to lever himself up a bit so he could give Jordan a kiss, and hissed when he felt his stitches pull again.

“Here,” Jordan said softly. He helped Chris lean back against the pillows, then leaned in and pressed his lips to Chris’ in a soft kiss. He pulled back a couple of minutes later and gave Chris a tiny smile. “I brought a present.”

“A present?” Chris said. 

“You did not just call me a present.” Lydia Martin stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, large tote bag over her shoulder.

“Never,” Jordan replied as he stood and crossed the room, pulling Lydia in for a kiss.

“You did, I heard you,” Lydia said, smacking Jordan on the arm. “A gift, maybe. A treasure? Definitely.”

Jordan turned the Chris. “I brought a treasure,” he said, nodding to Lydia.

Chris looked from Jordan to Lydia and back again. “I am way too high on medication for this right now,” he said.

Lydia chuckled and crossed the room, setting her tote bag on the bed and leaning in and kissing Chris sweetly. “Why don’t we start with a sponge bath then?” she suggested. “We’ll help you get to the tub and take it from there.”

Chris blinked a couple of times as Lydia’s words sank in. “Do I smell that bad?” he finally said.

Jordan chuckled and shook his head. “No,” he said. “Just a good way to … open doors.”

“Open doors,” Chris said, looking at Jordan and Lydia as realization dawned. “But aren’t you -”

“Turned eighteen two weeks ago,” Lydia finished for Chris. “Big celebration.”

“Followed by a private one,” Jordan added, laughing when Lydia smacked his arm.

“So, sponge bath,” Lydia said. “I talked with Angela and we can put some water in the tub and as long as we don’t get your stitches wet we’re okay.”

“A bath, sponge or not, sounds wonderful,” Chris admitted.

Lydia nodded and grabbed her tote bag. “I’ll start getting things ready in the bathroom,” she said. “Jordan?”

“I’ll help Chris into the bathroom,” Jordan said, turning to Chris once Lydia had disappeared into the bathroom. “This is okay, right? We can leave and pretend this didn’t happen.”

“But you and Lydia,” Chris murmured.

“Are an item, most definitely,” Jordan said as he tugged the bedcovers back so he could help Chris out of bed. “An adventurous couple, I guess you could say.” He slipped an arm around Chris and helped him first to the edge of the bed, then to his feet.

“And you both want - “

“You?” Jordan replied with a grin. “Most definitely.” 

Chris leaned against Jordan as they slowly made their way to the bathroom. He couldn’t decide if he was dreaming, or just really high on pain meds. When they got inside, they found Lydia sitting on the edge of the tub, still fully clothed.

“So, I have sandalwood oil in the tub and just enough water that it won’t get your stitches wet when you sit,” Lydia said. “I also have a bathing suit for me and swim trunks for Jordan in the bag if it makes you more comfortable.”

“You two are being very casual about all of this,” Chris said, hissing as Jordan helped him sit down on the toilet seat.

“We’ve been talking about it for a while,” Lydia commented as she began to braid her hair back and put it up in a bun.  
“Very many conversations,” Jordan said. “Sometimes at very inopportune times.”

“When was it inopportune?” Lydia said as she removed her jacket and set it aside.

“Oh I don’t know Lyd, when you called me Chris in bed?” Jordan retorted as he kicked off his shoes and tugged his socks off.

Lydia glanced over at Chris and shrugged. “It was the heat of the moment,” she said. “So, bathing suits or no?”

Chris looked at Jordan and Lydia, swallowing and licking his lips. “No,” he said. “No bathing suits.”

Lydia smiled and nodded. “So, Jordan and I will help you in first, then we’ll get in with you,” she said. “You have a roomy tub, should be very comfortable.”

It ended up being a bit of a production, getting Chris out of his sleep pants and underwear and into the tub. He hissed a bit as he settled, then turned to watch Lydia and Jordan.

Jordan tugged his t-shirt off and carefully folded it and set it on the sink. The shirt was followed by the pants, again carefully folding them and setting them with his shirt. He tossed a look over at Lydia and Chris and hooked his thumbs in his boxer briefs, tugging them off and adding them to the pile of clothes.

Chris had to smile at Jordan’s antics - clearly his military training stuck with him. He licked his lips a bit as he admired Jordan’s form, fingers itching to reach out and touch. “So how is this working?” he asked softly.

Jordan smiled and carefully settled in the tub behind Chris, wrapping an arm around Chris’ chest. “Like this,” he murmured in Chris’ ear, his fingers finding one of Chris’ nipples.

Chris hissed a bit, arching into Jordan’s touch. He glanced over to where Lydia stood and was surprised to find her already nude and at the edge of the tub. He couldn’t deny that she was stunning; pale skin and a body that just begged to be worshipped. He bit his lip and watched as she climbed into the tub and straddled his thighs, her hands on his shoulders.

“This is cozy,” Lydia said, thumbs rubbing circles in Chris’ skin. “You can redlight this at any time … just say stop.”

Chris hummed and leaned back against Jordan, clearly enjoying the attention. “Green light,” he hummed. “This is nice.”

Jordan dropped his hand in the water, then ran it gently across Chris’ chest. “You need to relax,” Jordan murmured, as he dropped his hand back to the water.

“Too tense,” Lydia agreed. She scooted forward, her breasts pressing against Chris’ chest as she pressed her lips to Chris’ in another kiss.

Chris reached an arm around and ran a hand up and down Lydia’s back, just enjoying the feel of bare skin on bare skin. It was something he had through about, but hadn’t realized he’d missed until that moment. Slowly he allowed himself to relax, to let Jordan and Lydia take care of him.

Jordan gave Lydia a smile as he slipped a hand under the water and wrapped it around Chris’ cock, giving it a tentative stroke. 

Lydia shifted back a bit to allow Jordan access, smiling at Chris as she reached for his hands and placed them on her breasts. “Touch me,” Lydia whispered.

Chris gave a low groan, gently rubbing his thumbs over Lydia’s nipples as Jordan stroked his cock. He was almost overwhelmed by the sensations; Jordan’s lips on his neck, his own cock rubbing the crease of Chris’ ass, Jordan’s hand on his cock. Combined with the feel of Lydia’s breasts under his hands, Chris felt on the edge of orgasm, his whole body tensing. 

“Breathe,” Lydia gasped, running a hand through Chris’ hair as she arched into his touch. “You have to breathe, Chris, or you’re going to pop your stitches and Angela will get very pissed.”

Chris chuckled softly, wincing at the pull of stitches. “Too … too much,” he said hoarsely. “I need to come.”

“Then come, Chris,” Jordan murmured, breath warm on Chris’ ear. “I want to see you come. This is all about you, all for you. Lyd and I want to see it, just come for us.”

Chris gave a low groan, bucking helplessly into Jordan’s hand. He felt Jordan run a fingernail along the underside of his cock and he was gone, coming fast. He flopped back against Jordan’s chest, panting softly.

“Very relaxed now,” Lydia teased, leaning around Chris to kiss Jordan gently. 

“Can’t remember the last time I saw him so relaxed,” Jordan agreed.

“‘s the drugs,” Chris slurred.

Lydia chuckled and pressed a kiss to Chris’ cheek, rubbing her cheek against his beard a bit before sitting back. “Guess you didn’t get too clean,” she said.

“I don’t mind if you don’t,” Chris mumbled.

“Oh I don’t mind at all,” Jordan replied as he reached for the plug, draining the tub.

It was the same production to get Chris out that it had been getting him in, but the three of them managed to get dried off and into the bed. Jordan and Lydia settled on either side of him, with Lydia’s head on Chris’ chest and Jordan’s hand rubbing circles in the little trail of hair just south of Chris’ belly button. 

“Could get used to this,” Chris admitted as his eyes drifted closed.

“That was the plan,” Lydia replied, pressing a kiss to Chris’ chest. “Sleep. Heal.

Chris hummed and nodded, quickly drifting to sleep.

Lydia and Jordan shared a look across Chris’ sleeping form. “Don’t overdo the healing,” she cautioned.

“You know it takes sexual energy to heal,” Jordan said, running his hand over the spot on Chris’ side, already feeling it healing under his hand.

“Just don’t drain all your energy,” Lydia said, resting her hand on Jordan’s. “I like you alive.”

“I’m still finding my limits, but I promise I will stay alive,” Jordan murmured, his own eyes drifting closed.

Lydia squeezed Jordan’s hand and watched him drift off. “I’ll watch over both of you,” she whispered.


End file.
